HEART BEAT
by CrossoverPrincess
Summary: RED scout hears a feminine cry after a victory. He finds a BLU scout who is actually A GIRL? CONTAINS CROSSOVER KIND OF OOC. rated for language and sexual content. Hinata Scout Tf2 team fortress 2 naruto hyuga


Well this is what happens when I stay up too late and I talk about TF2 and how my favorite characters can fit within the madness with my brothers. Its fun creating strange pairs! This couple came up during a conversation between a dark night and the light of the morning. We decided this was the best storyline, well I did, and I went with it. I hope you like it.

|HEARTBEAT|

My feet flew across the concrete fortress; I seemed as if I was a lightning bolt shooting through in a flash of crimson, good thing I had an extra bonk on hand. The BLU Pyro's flame neared my skin, slightly burning me as I passed. I recoiled but I endured the light pain. I heard a deep Russian chortle murderously close to my location. I hid behind a barrel and lingered until I felt it was safe. I heard a deep scream, knowing it was RED soldier, then another shriek of terror belonging to the BLU medic. I exhaled as the BLU Heavy's laugh softened, knowing that fire must have ended. The BLU team has given up from the loss of men and the RED team was exhausted from the day long battle.

I stood happily, I live today but will I tomorrow? Oh who gives a shit! We won, that's all that matters! I shook off the memories of today's mortalities, not that it matters. We never dared to get close to our team mates because we end up losing them eventually. The truth hurts, but if we don't face it now, the faces of those who were dear to us will haunt us, and who wants that kind of guilt of their shoulders? Well at least that's what scout academy taught us.

At the academy we were taught how to fight. The one and only thing we will do for the rest of our brief lives. Only the stronger survive, and the strongest pass. I know we have some shitty weapons, a baseball bat is not my favorite melee, but you would be surprised at how many people would drop out the first few days of academy. Every day we got up at five o' clock in the freaking' morning, run until twelve, a small meal of water and a sandwich, fortress simulation until nine, personal prep until twelve, then five hours of sleep, which sucked ass most of all. After about five year of that shit you have to go against the other scouts to see who passed, and did I mention you start training when you're TWELVE? Oh and you don't CHOOSE to be one either, you sign up and your picked out of a hat to decide what the hell you do for the next, WHENEVER YO DIE.

I stretched my neck by moving my head side to side and then front to back, popping my clenched muscles in the process. I sighed in relief and picked up my blood spattered bat, when I heard a soft cry, a very _feminine _cry. My brown eyebrow rose in surprise and curiosity. There were no females aloud on the offence and defense team, or at least they would try to be on the team but failed completely because they can't shoot a freaking' gun. I chuckled silently, must be my imagination.

I slowly strolled along the pavement, whistling a happy tune, when I heard it again. The weep of a young girl shrouded my attention. I focused on the sound, trying to pinpoint the shrill voice. I walked by the mines, feeling the sob echo throughout the manmade cave. I crept slowly into the cavern, the sounds rebounding off the walls growing louder. The cave smelled strangely like lavender the more I skulked closer. Soon I saw a dark shadow cast on the wall away from me, it seemed that the possessor had its head in its hand, in the fetal position. I gasped and clutched the wall behind. The silhouette struggled with its owner, injured and restricted. It moved to investigate the sound but it wasn't able to crawl very far without plummeting to the ground with a soft groan. My breath quickened as the owner started to talk.

"I k-know you're there, I can hear your heartbeat." God damn, spy and I have been working on that problem. The comment put a terrible injury to my pride.

"Uh," escaped my thin lips, not knowing what to say.

"I don't have a weapon." The voice stated.

"Oh okay." I gulped. I stepped around the corner, only to see the BLU scout crouching below him. His shirt was different, it was a thick jacket and the design was a little deformed, but His features were abnormal for a scout. His skin was as pale as a porcelain doll, his thick lips were a cherry pink and seemed like they were just licked, a slight blush graced his cheeks, but what was most striking were his pupil-less lavender eyes, which were slightly feminine from his long cow-like eyelashes. I stepped backwards_, was he blind?_ I waved my bandaged hands in front of his face and he scowled and pushed them away.

"I can see." He stated calmly. I scratched the back of my head and grinned awkwardly.

"S-sorry." I apologized. I gazed at him and noticed that his foot was twisted backwards, and it looked like it hurt like hell. "Holy shit dude."

"Yeah I know," BLU whimpered as he tried to place it to its natural state. I quickly leveled with him and pulled his hand away.

"Don't do that, you're going to fuck it up even more, just relax." Crimson swept over the teens face and he looked away, pulling his hand towards his chest, trying to rub away my 'essence'. I smirked lightheartedly at his reaction to holding hands. "Oh come on BLU, don't turn all faggy on me already."

"Shut up." He retorted heatedly. I chuckled quietly as I unwrapped my bandages from my hand and rolled it till it was nice and tight. I offered the bandage tube to BLU.

"Now just bite down on the cloth, this will only hurt for a second." I reassured him soothingly. He rested the fabric between his teeth as I held the heel of his foot and ankle. He looked at me and nodded. I swiftly twisted the foot back to its natural position, but I guess it was too much for BLU because he screamed in pain and tossed his head side to side, his hat leaving his head along with the headphones.

His long and shiny locks fell from its restrained position on his head to his middle chest, his purplish gray eyes covered by longish bangs. I stared at him in awe. This dude _was a chick! _Not just a chick, a **HOT** chick! BLU blushed deeper and covered her face with her jacket.

"You're a chick?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"I um," her soprano voice changed to an alto, she kind of sounded like an angel. "Y-yeah, I'm a girl." We both became silent; she must have been deep into thought.

"My name's Adam." I attempted to strike up a conversation.

"Hinata," she responded. I guessed that she was from some sort of Asian country, Chinese or some shit, "It means sunny place." I gazed at her trying to come up with something snappy to make her laugh, or something, but I was dry on my jokes at the moment.

"Why are you fighting?" I questioned getting to the point, leaning forward in curiosity. She looked down, her expression pained and tears started to well in her eyes.

"My cousin Neji w-was supposed to be t-the scout, but he bailed at t-the last moment and told me that he was afraid to d-die, and they had to take s-someone, and I didn't want my cousin t-to cry. I mean I know he's two years older, but I can take care of m-myself." A single tear ran down her pink cheek as she choked back sobs. I sighed and parked myself beside her, trying to be as comforting as possible. I really wanted to call her cousin a sorry ass, or he needed to hold a purse or grow some balls, but I think that would make her cry even more. Hey, I can be a dick but it doesn't mean I don't have a heart.

"Pretty girls like you shouldn't cry, the droplets hide your face." I spoke softly, rubbing away stray tears from her cheeks with my thumbs. The teenage girl turned crimson and averted her eyes from my face.

"t-thanks." She muttered quietly, I snickered.

"So how did you get past the scout drafter?" I questioned pulling my hand away from her face, and then she flushed a deeper red and looked away.

"b-besides the hat, I had to use certain makeup to look older," She confessed unwillingly, "and I have to bind my chest." I stared at her chest and back at her face.

"Not to be a perv or anything, but, what's your cup size?" it sounded more suave in my head, but apparently in the 'real' world it didn't work so well. The teen gawked at me in surprise and covered her chest with her arms with a squeak. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She stared into my emerald eyes and she sighed.

"F-fine, you're eyes are t-too attractive to say no." she responded. I smirked as she started to flirt back and I scooted closer. _Well I can forgive her for hearing my heartbeat now._

"Just whisper it in my ear Sunny." I teased elbowing her in the side. Her blush was less than crimson than before but her cheeks were still a little pink. I leaned towards her and retrieved my headphones from my ears, waiting for the few words that would interest me. Hinata pinned her lower lip between her teeth and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. Her expression was complete innocence. I closed my eyes as her warm breathes tickled my ear lobe and I chuckled. She cupped her hands around her mouth and my ear so no one, if anyone, could hear.

"I'll tell you if you tell me a really private secret." She giggled. I pulled away and gawked at her.

"WHAT! A secret?" I declared my cheeks turning rosy.

"H-hey I'm not going to let you know one of my b-biggest secrets without you giving me s-something in return." She laughed cutely again, _she was TEASING me. That was my job, to do to her! I guess I'm rubbing off on her, and damn she learns fast._ I thought twitching slightly. My eyes were captured by the adorable expression of the teen.

"Fine, what do you want to hear?" she tapped her chin in thought, trying to find something that will hurt my pride a little.

"Are you a virgin?" She responded sweetly.

"Excuse me?" I blushed deeply, that was a question that did not surface very often.

"you have to tell me."

"do I have to?"

"yes."

"fine," I crossed my arms and closed my eyes.

"go on."

"yes I'm a virgin."

"really?" she questioned intently.

"yeah, aren't you?" I raised an eyebrow, the idea of Hinata not being a virgin would surprise anyone.

"yep, but I'm fifteen you're eighteen." She stuck out her tongue. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Now you owe me something."

"O-oh I forgot," she got on her knees and did the same posture she did before our duet. "I'm a double-D." she sat down again and I stared at her.

"How the hell do you bind all THAT?" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Do you not b-believe me?"

"No way, you can't make a double-D turn completely flat."

"Look away." She demanded. I rolled my eyes and turned out towards the exit of the cave. She scooted farther away from me, and I watched her shadow. She unzipped her jacket, showing her blue T-shirt and it was at least two sizes too big. I blushed as I watched her shadow unlatch her bandages, taking the restrain off her chest and she let out a sigh of relief. I peeked over my shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of the teen's body, but before I could the jacket she wore was thrown in my face, along with the scent of strawberries. "No peeking." I rolled my eyes and turned my head away from her. "You can see now."

"Hot damn," was the only thing that could escape my lips at that moment in time. The t-shirt showed her midriff and the v-shaped neck line showed her large mounds. Her chest seemed to have swelled or something because she was DEFINATLY not a double-D. I turned crimson and my breath quickened again.

"I can hear your heartbeat." She blushed and looked away.

"Sunny come here." She nodded and stood above me, she was still pained from her ankle but it wasn't as bad as it was.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her down; she fell on top of me, her face close enough to feel each other's breaths. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer, our lips touching. She gasped, but I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She was surprised but her eyes closed as I lured her body closer and my arms closed in around her. She tasted like strawberries, sweet and fruity. She started to let her tongue slip through her lips, giving me a sign that she wanted to start frenching as I grabbed her ass. I smirked and she opened my mouth slightly letting my tongue explore her mouth. We started to touch each other. I could feel the passion burn within her with every second that we touched. She stripped me of my hat and showed my brunette hair stubble. My fingers explored the girls back and I started to feel up her shirt. A moan escaped her lips as I traced her mounds. I massaged her nipples with my thumbs, again making her moan hotly.

"SCOUT?" _God damn it. We were just getting started._ Hinata crawled behind a barrel, still red from kissing and touching. I looked down to adjust my clothing, but noticed a large bulge in my pants. I reddened and tried to cover it up. "oh scout there you are!" a thin man's eyes stared at me through his thin glasses. _The damn medic. Of course._

"Hey,"

"What were you doing? The BLU team left hours ago!"

"Nothing." I retorted angrily. He sighed, but then a small yelp was heard from deeper in the cave. _Fuck. _

"What was that?" I stood and blocked him from seeing the teen.

"Nothing."

"I heard something," he rose an eyebrow at me, "OMIGOD LOOK!" I turned around hoping Hinata wasn't stripped, but medic ended up pushing me over, finding her.

"Sir." Hinata's voice was deep again. I looked up and saw she was wearing her male uniform, everything bound and restricted from sight.

"Oh your ankle is twisted. Well we can't send you back. You can stay with us tonight." Medic decided. She nodded. "Scout, carry him back."

"Do I have to?" I tried to mimic how I would act if it was some random person I didn't know.

"yes." I nodded and rolled my eyes. Hinata stood and leaned on me, her arm around my neck.

Tonight will be interesting.


End file.
